Elegantly Disheveled
by ideefixe77
Summary: Bella lives her life on mediocre emotions to keep from experiencing a traumatic past. Can she let the people in who will finally teach her to feel...in more ways than one? AU, AH, OOC. Mature themes, angst and lemons.
1. Toxins

**This is my first fanfic, so be kind! And if you have any words of advice/questions I would love to hear them. I'm doing this to make me a better writer and play with some characters that I have fallen in love with. I obviously do not own those characters. **

**This story is OOC and All Human. **

**Angst and smut ahoy.**

* * *

_The ground was wet beneath her and the moisture was seeping through her pretty flower printed dress. Twigs and leaves were caught in her hair and she looked like a wild child as she lay on the vibrant grass watching the rain pour from the sky. The water washed the tears streaming down her cheeks away, and she refused to close her eyes to the onslaught. Pain, buried deeply in her chest screamed, trying to crawl its way up her throat and she covered her face with tiny, grubby hands to hold it all inside. Choking she scrambled from the ground into the silent house. "Daddy?" she shouted, her voice echoing and making the lifeless looking women sitting at the base of the stairs flinch. Ignoring the woman she ran up the stairs, her short legs too small to climb more than one step at a time. The pain finally burst from her mouth in a wretched sob as she swung open the door into a bright room that smelled too much like bleach and death. Her father lay emaciated on the bed, breathing shallowly with his watery eyes on her. Despite being soaked and freezing she crawled into bed next to him, sobs wracking her body so she was shaking more from the pain than the cold. "Shh, Princess Isabella" whispered her father in a hoarse voice, "Don't let it touch you." Princess Isabella's cries became soft whimpers and her father's body cooled so she clung harder to him. Some time later the woman from the stairs looked into the room, emotionless, closing the door on her heartbroken child of a daughter mourning over the dead body of her husband. _

Gentle fingers cradled my arm while wet lips sucked at the crook of my elbow pulling me from the memory.

"Where did you go?"

I raised my head to look into his eyes and found myself lost in the ocean. The piercing blue of shallow Caribbean waters, mesmerizing and comforting: each wave lapping at my secrets. I couldn't hide anything from Jasper.

"Back." I sighed, the word heavy on my tongue. "Watching." I saw my past as a stranger would, disconnected, looking in from the outside. I never felt like I belonged.

Jasper looked like he belonged here: bronzed skin, sun-bleached hair, and an accent to match. Texas suited him. Even down to the jeans and plaid shirt. It did not suit me. My skin cracked in the sunlight and the heat was too familiar, too filled with memories I would rather forget.

Suddenly, I yearned to feel the wetness seeping through my clothes again and the rain drizzling down my skin and the way the green seemed to suffocate me.

But those were the distant fairytale memories of a 6-year-old little girl.

And as soon as the flicker of emotion bubbled to the surface the nothingness overtook it.

Numb. I want to be numb. I can't feel anything that way. The fuzziness marred my emotions and I was ok again. Safely cocooned in my own void.

And then Jasper was right there giving me the only thing I let myself feel. He knew and he understood.

His lips returned to my skin, starting where they had stopped, this time leaving little patches of wetness where his tongue tasted me and stings where his teeth caught my skin. The warmth of his mouth sent heat throughout my body, coalescing in my belly.

Tiny nips of Jasper's teeth trailed upward along my shoulder and neck to place a kiss right behind my ear: Jasper's spot, his kiss. It claimed me completely. He owned me with it and I gasped in acceptance.

Suddenly Jasper jerked to a stand lifting me into the air, holding me firmly against his chest as if I would escape. Clutching me he swiftly walked from the library and down a hallway.

He laid me down on a bed I had never seen, in a room that I didn't even recognize. Probably the first one he could find in this enormous empty house.

Taking my sheer cream blouse in his hands he pulled it from my skirt and ran just his thumbs upward, popping open each button as he passed.

Goose bumps rose on my skin where his fingers trailed and I began to shiver in anticipation. The ache between my legs was growing intense and I unconsciously spread my knees, leaving myself open and pleading.

My back arched from the bed so that he could tug the shirt from my shoulders. I was laid bare for him then. White lace bra cupping sensitive breasts, high-wasted navy skirt bunching around my hips.

Planting a kiss on the inside of each knee Jasper hooked his fingers under the lace of my panties and pulled them down my legs. Eyes locked on mine, eyes telling me this was for me.

My hands stayed by my sides and my eyelids fluttered closed. For a brief instant I wondered what it would be like to be kissed on the lips. And to be stripped completely, skin to skin. Possessed through passion, through heat.

Then these thoughts were wiped from my mind as Jasper's tip traced up my slit. I gasped as his heat ran over my clit, making my hips buck.

And then he was slowly pushing his way inside me. Filling me physically while still leaving me empty.

But this was familiar and comfortable. This made me feel something in the emptiness, something I could handle.

Gently, always gently, Jasper began thrusting into me. Building sensation slowly.

I squeezed my eyes more tightly shut and focused on the sensation, the friction Jasper left behind as he pulled out completely and slowly came back inside me. The loss each time left me reeling, gasping.

Jasper's hands came around me pulling my hips off the bed to meet his.

His fingers pressed tightly into my skin and I imagined his fingers longer, paler; nails neatly trimmed short. This image sent shockwaves of pleasure and desire through me. I wanted to take each of those long fingers into my mouth and suck on them just to taste where they had been. I wanted to watch them play music on my bare skin. I wanted to feel them on my lips and in my hair and inside my body. I wanted them to hold me so hard that they left bruises behind.

Mostly, I wanted to know whom they belonged to.

Jasper's thrusting increased in pace and I saw a flash of green. Emerald, lost in lust and passion and need.

The heat and pressure were building, rushing in from my toes and from the top of my head, until it reached where Jasper and I were joined. It exploded around Jasper as my muscles clenched and a low throaty moan bubbled out of my mouth.

I saw full pink lips and felt them momentarily touch mine with a spark of electricity before they were erased as Jasper thrust deep two more times then dropped my hips and fell over me. I could feel his hot liquid squirting inside of me as he came hard.

His breath was hot and heavy on my neck. "Bella, oh _gawd, _Bella."

His voice was thick with accent, deeper than normal, the southern drawl lengthening syllables in ways that made my heart clench and stomach heave. The gorgeous fingers I still saw tracing my skin transformed again. They became shorter, harrier, with too many gaudy gold rings.

Sweat broke out on my forehead. Trembles violently overtook me. My heart pounding so hard it felt like it could break my ribs. My breathing was shallow. I couldn't get enough oxygen. I felt like I was suffocating. Toxins were seeping into my void. The world shrunk to just those fingers and the little girl still trapped inside me was screaming over and over again. All I could hear were her screams and breaking glass, punctuated by heavy breathing and snapping bones. Those hands burnt along my skin, searing the flesh from my frame.

And then nothing, blackness overtook me, blissful and empty.

I smelled wheat swaying in the wind, shimmering heat and good bourbon underneath the unconsciousness and it pulled me to the surface.

My eyes fluttered open to Jasper caressing my face and rocking me back and forth as I lay in his lap. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was begging me to wake up.

"Thank god, Bella!" A phrase so close to the one that had sent me spiraling downward, but this time it was comforting. His accent masked by worry for me. He was just my Jasper now, mine and mine alone.

My face was pressed into his shirt and his scent soothed me.

I opened my mouth to reassure him that I was fine but all that escaped was a pathetic sob. I realized my body was still shaking and fat tears were trailing down my cheeks to fall heavily into my lap.

"Bella, baby, it's ok." He effortlessly turned me in his lap and began wiping the tears from my cheeks and onto his jeans. Looking deep into my eyes so that I had to focus on him. "I'm here. Nothing bad can touch us here. Shhh."

His gentle words eased the pain back, and the waves in his stare lulled me closer to calm.

Minutes passed with him staring into my eyes, caressing my cheek and drawing all of the shudders from my body and drying my tears.

I opened my mouth again, "It's too fucking hot here, J." Whiney and petulant it spewed from my mouth.

The tears suddenly stopped falling from Jasper's crystal eyes as he let out a loud "Ha!"

I always loved how easily he knew me. Picking up on what I was thinking only moments after I do.

Jasper jumped from the bed and took my hands, pulling me up with him.

"We are moving then." His tone was final, but his eyes started to shine.

He liked new places. I didn't like to stay still.

It is easy when you have nearly limitless money at your fingertips. We rarely stayed in one place long. As long as we still went to school no one seemed to mind our wanderlust.

"Where do you want to go, Bells?" He was nearly dancing in his excitement, my anxiety forgotten.

Jasper and I were two sides of the same coin. I felt nothing and he felt everything. He pulled me close to his body, twirling us around, laughing merrily.

As I grew dizzy lush green forests and waves crashing forced their way into my head. I could see cliffs and huge stone rocks jutting out of stormy waters and bonfires tinged green from the driftwood thick with salt. I could smell the damp moss and the moisture clinging to my skin. I could feel my back on the damp grass again, with a smile on my face instead of the tears.

The sense of need had never been so strong as it was in that moment.

I wanted to find myself again.

I had been wandering since that final moment with my father, in a purgatory of washed out emotions. He told me not to let it touch me, and he saved me from more than just his death.

He taught me to beg not to feel anything. Because keeping my self sequestered in emptiness kept me sane, kept me safe. It kept me from feeling his fingers, and it kept me from feeling his fist. And it kept me from seeing her turn her face aside.

But I had lost myself in that void.

I needed to find Princess Isabella again. I needed her strength, because I had lost mine that sad, final day with my father.

I needed to go back.

"Home." I whispered.

Jasper stopped spinning me. I never talked about my home, it wasn't a place Jasper and I shared. I had never wanted it to touch the dismal wreckage that our lives were.

It was sacred.

"I want to go home."

* * *

**If you liked it review! If you didn't like it review! Thanks to everyone who read this I love you already!**


	2. Compositions and Caricatures

**SO here is it the next chapter! Yay! It took me a while to decide if I actually wanted to keep writing it and I decided that it was fun! So now that I actually decided to continue, updates will be coming more regularly.  
**

**Only SM owns, I am just enjoying her characters.**

* * *

God, my eyes fucking itch. The scribbled notes written on the graph paper were beginning to go in and out of focus, as my sleep starved brain refused to function properly. I hadn't gone to bed last night and the sky was beginning to turn grey. It was practically taunting me as the sun threatened to rise.

But I was so fucking sick of having these images in my head and not being able to transcribe them to music. That's how I worked, but this time the notes were never right. This whole night had been a joke and a waste of a perfectly good night's sleep.

Now I had to go to the first day of school hung over from sleep deprivation. Great.

Who sees body parts whenever they close their eyes anyways? And who _the fuck_ gets turned on by them? Me, that's who. I was starting to worry that I had some freaky fetish and this was only the beginning, soon I would be dismembering bodies and getting my jollies by dry humping them or some despicably pervy shit.

I could just imagine my father's disappointment when he found out his perfect Cullen heir was sick in the brain. "Inappropriate behavior, Edward" he would say in a deep voice, all the while making me feel about the size of a small woodland creature. The Cullen men were fine, upstanding gentlemen, not freaks who couldn't close their eyes without seeing ivory skin and a small birthmark high up on the inside of a thigh, or the pulse point on an elegant neck.

Fuck, who am I kidding? This is messed up. And hot, definitely hot. I didn't even know what I was seeing; I didn't know who I was seeing. I just knew that I was quickly becoming obsessed with the slender fingers dancing in my mind, and the delicate arch of a foot. And lips, oh god the lips. They were just barely pink, and shaped in a way that just begged to be licked...or bitten.

And this had been getting worse all summer.

I groaned and let my head fall onto the keys of my beautiful Steinway Grand. _ Fuck_, the discordant notes couldn't even drive those blush lips from my now throbbing head. I needed to exorcise these images from my brain, and clearly the piano was not working. I could see eyes now, rich mahogany irises with veins of gold running through them. I could just imagine those long, thick lashes fluttering along my skin, and a pink, wet tongue following in their path. God, now something else was throbbing.

I turned my head so my cheek was resting on the cool keys and glanced at the clock. Two hours till school starts, two hours until another dull year with the same people I had known since kindergarten. Living in a town with less than a thousand people can get boring. Living in a town where your family had more money than most of the rest of the town combined got old quick. Especially when it seemed like the entire female population realized that fact when they went through puberty.

Maybe I should be grateful that my odd little fantasies broke the tedium. With another groan I gave into the visions flickering behind my eyes.

***

"Edward!" Alice's shrill voice and feet thundering down the stairs dragged me from sleep. I pulled my eyelids open to find her screeching to a halt to stare at me. "My, don't you look charming." She barely gave me a second glance as she began moving at top speed again, which was saying something because she was wearing four inch heels.

I began the process of peeling my face off my piano when I realized that in the hour I had managed to sleep drool had pooled on the keys. And my shifting informed me I was still hard. Perfect. Didn't I deserve just an hour of respite?

Apparently not.

I had to take care of this; otherwise the school day would be even more uncomfortable than normal.

After a rather satisfying shower and breakfast I felt almost human again. Alice hadn't been able to stop moving all morning and was even more energetic than normal. I asked her what her deal was but she just smiled and bolted to the car.

I guess she was ready to go.

In the car she wouldn't stop bouncing her leg or changing the song on my ipod after 15 seconds. If she wasn't my twin she would totally drive me bat shit. Instead her excitement marginally rubbed off on me, by the time we pulled into the Forks High parking lot I was actually in a decent mood. Alice kept frantically looking around at the too familiar faces marching toward the school. When her face fell so did my mood and I hit the master lock before she could shoot out of the car and I would never find out what was going through her head.

"Alice, come on! What is with you today?" Her insanity was driving me even closer to the ledge and I couldn't handle it this morning.

Alice glared at me as she tried to pry open her door, then put a sweet smile on her face, "New students," She whispered as she lunged for the master lock then escaped through her door.

Surprising. I could understand why Alice would be excited. There hadn't been a new student since Lauren Mallory got a nose job and she finally looked like a real girl. The entire student body was practically giddy with excitement because they finally had something new to stare at.

I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to move to this god forsaken Podunk town voluntarily. Most of the families here moved generations ago.

The only reason we lived here is because we owned a rather large percentage of the Olympic Peninsula and my father couldn't bear to be parted from it.

Wait, Alice said students, as in plural, as in more than one. Well, at least today would be interesting.

Unfortunately though, the day progressed business as usual. No new students in sight and by Spanish Jessica Stanley had already tried to grab my dick; which was two whole periods sooner than she had worked up the nerve last year. In English, Ms. Schloss assigned a term paper on three of Shakespeare's love sonnets all while staring adoringly at me. And the new crop of freshman girls congregating in front of my locker managed to forget how to wear clothing that actually covered their tits.

Some of them were kind of hot too, but didn't even remotely compare to the disembodied fantasies still running through my head. But hell, at least they were a whole person instead of just a wrist or fucking knee cap. Maybe I should go after one of them.

As the girls saw me they seemed to fall out of their shirts even more as they tried to give me their sexiest look, which actually just made it look like they were all constipated. Fuck that, definitely not worth it. Quickly, I turned on my heel and sped off towards the lunch room, thoroughly without an appetite.

Alice was sitting at our usual table, flipping through a magazine with her eyes glued out of the window at the parking lot. As I walked up to her she was grumbling to herself about punctuality and not disappointing people.

Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett had already reached second base and were so wrapped up in each other that it was hardly any use to greet them.

Rose's father was business partners with our father which meant that Rose and I were practically betrothed before we could walk. It was the perfect way to keep the money in the family apparently. They didn't seem to think that our rabid disdain for each other would make a difference in a healthy marriage.

I thought she was a self-righteous bitch who ate men's balls for dinner, and I was rather fond of my balls. She thought I was a pompous know-it-all and was pissed off that I wasn't impressed with her supposed Aphrodite like beauty. Fake-baked skin and bleach blond hair wasn't exactly my type. We were a match made in heaven that's for sure.

The only reason I tolerated her was that Emmett was actually a pretty cool guy who took Rosalie's shit in good stride. Plus he annoyed Rose's father to no end because his family was pretty much blue-collar workers through and through. His dad was the Forks Chief of police and his mom worked as a waitress at the diner. But Rose didn't seem to mind. In her words she had the money and Emmett had everything else that she wanted.

"Hey, Ally" I hedged, unsure if she was volatile after her mercurial moods this morning.

Without warning she shoved her magazine into my stomach, stood up and sauntered outside to lean against a tree. She carefully posed herself while checking her face in a hand mirror that came from God knows where. Seemingly satisfied, she attempted to look casual by awkwardly leaning and doing nothing. Plus that position kind of looked painful. Nice one, Sis.

I just didn't get it. Why was she being so fucking odd today?

The purr of a finely tuned engine floated through the window. There were only three people in this school who owned cars that distinctly sounded of money and pretention (as Emmett would say), and all of our vehicles were accounted for.

Rosalie, our resident fan of anything expensive, foreign and on wheels shoved Emmett away to his protest and almost raced to stand next to Alice.

"Fuck, Ro, you can't just do that to a man." Emmett shouted after her. While just as smart as the rest of us, Em was rather single minded. And it was obvious that his mind had taken up residence somewhere in his pants. "Just go and see what's what, Eddie. Try to keep my girlfriend from humping whatever pretty ass car she just abandoned me for."

"Want me to wait for you?"

"I think I'm just going to hang out here for a bit" Emmett said with an exasperated stare at his crotch.

"Right" I chuckled.

Outside, Rose was practically salivating at the sight of a 1956 Jaguar Roadster as it pulled up right in front of the school. It was a beautiful car, perfect condition too, sleek and silver with white wall tires. Not the most practical of cars for rainy Forks, but it was one of our rare sunny days and I would probably drive it too if I owned something as divine.

However, I was much more interested in the person behind the wheel.

She was stunning.

The girl looked straight out of the 50's herself. With big sunglasses and a white scarf tied under her chin to keep her hair in place. That hair was long and coffee colored, it curled around her shoulders, thick and shiny and I ached to rip that scarf off her head so I could run my fingers through it. Her hands were covered in short white gloves as they caressed the steering wheel and reached to open the door.

As she stepped out of the car my eyes caressed the luscious curves of her body. Those curves were sheathed in a blue and white polka dot dress with a skirt that swished around her knees as she moved, drawing my eyes down to her sculpted calves to the patent leather fuck-me-shoes that looked like they could easily kill a man.

She was innocence and sex and sin all wrapped up in one. And I wanted her.

Alice next to me was giddy watching the girl. This must be one of the new students. God, I could practically hear what Alice was thinking. She was ecstatic. No one in school had a fashion sense beyond Abercrombie and Hollister. Preppy clothes that made every student look like a clone. But this girl was unique; she looked like a vintage doll. In fact, I think Alice may have had a Barbie that dressed exactly like that. Alice had finally found her "big like me" Barbie. She probably already thought they were best friends.

Fuck. And Barbie was making me hard.

My breath came out shaky and I shoved my hands in my pockets and shuffled my feet. I was a meek little asshole and she chose that exact moment to look up at me.

I was frozen. I could feel her eyes raking over my body and pull back up to my face, even behind the sunglasses. I couldn't look away. I was searching behind those glasses, looking for her, trying to find her soul in the shadows. I wanted to make her mine.

And all I saw was a hand snake around her neck, claiming her in one intimate moment. Her gaze fell and mine snapped to the man holding her. He was tall with broad shoulders wearing a black pea coat; a fucking James Dean type. They looked like they just walked out of a black and white movie, old Hollywood and beautiful celluloid.

And that's when I noticed he was glaring at me, marking what was his. In a move intended to torture me his hand stroked down her neck, her head lolling to the side in pleasure as she sighed languorously. He caressed lower, grazing the side of her breast as he passed to grip her hand in his. My entire body clenched as he leaned into her neck, his nose dragging along her jaw, inhaling her. His hand reached up and slowly pulled the scarf from her head, letting it flutter to the ground. He pulled her hair back and left a soft kiss directly behind her ear, whispering. Even from this far away I could see her trembling and a slight nod of her head. His eyes never left mine the entire time, and a smirk mocked me as I could only imagine what bliss he was experiencing.

Never in my life had I felt like I wanted to kill someone. I wanted to rip this stranger's head off and steal her away from him with everything in my body. I wanted him gone, dead. I wanted to erase every memory of him from this girl's mind, from her flesh. I wanted to replace his touches with my own. I wanted to fuck her so thoroughly that every fragment of him disappeared into oblivion.

I wanted to own her.

And I didn't even know their names.

"Hi! I'm Alice," Her squeak beside me was distraction enough to keep from lunging at him and carrying her off over my shoulder to my cave. Alice was bouncing in anticipation and skipping forward.

My walking wet dream nodded in Alice's direction while ignoring me as she passed into the school. Hands still clasped with the asshole.

"What a bitch!" Rosalie was livid. If I wasn't so stunned I probably wouldn't be able to stop laughing. Apparently, the new students weren't planning on bowing down to Queen Rosalie either. Not that I was surprised. It was clear that they were above the typical serfdom of Forks anyways. Not to mention that car probably had Rosalie green with envy.

"Did you see what she was wearing?" I gave my sister an incredulous look.

Yes, Alice I clearly saw what she was wearing, in fact I would love to see myself taking off what she was wearing. Perhaps even rip off what she was wearing. As I got lost in thoughts of my fingers running up creamy thighs, pushing up that skirt as I went, I vaguely heard Alice gush over how the dress was from the yet to be released fall line of some up-and-coming designer. And all I could think about was shredding it to pieces with my teeth.

Dear God, pull it together man! In only a minute and without a word, James Dean and my own personal Femme Fatale had the supposed top echelon of Forks High falling all over themselves. I'm surprised I didn't have drool all over my chin at this point.

With a groan Rosalie dragged Alice back inside and I was alone.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl's scarf tangling itself in the wind, twisting in a way that taunted me. I jogged over and wrapped my fingers around the silken material. It was soft and delicate and close up I noticed it was cream colored not white. I brought it to my nose and inhaled. God, it was heavenly. It smelled like rain and vanilla and something erotic I couldn't put my finger on.

And my mind was flooded with fingertips tapping along my skin and a collar bone that arched in the most perfect way, sculpted shoulders and a small yet sinfully curved breast, skin stretched tight over a belly and full hips that I could sink my fingers into. And that scent infused everything, so potent, I felt like I was reeling from it.

Fuck. Me.

Please.

***

"Who the hell do they think they are?" Rosalie was still fuming about the brush off. So much so that Emmett had taken to sitting across the table and was involved in eating something other than her face. "And what happened to showing up to school when all of the rest of us plebes do!?"

"Consider it being fashionably late, Rose." Alice had resumed reading her magazine. She didn't seem at all upset that her new best friend was no where to be seen, in fact she was back to her chipper self. "I like them."

I, on the other hand, was still shaken. What did it mean that her scent brought on those images so vividly? I caressed the scarf that I had tucked into my pocket and it brought a sense of comfort.

"Who are they anyways?" Emmett was blissfully unaware that my world had been shaken and the mere sight of this girl had me acting like a caveman. I was almost afraid to know her name.

"Jasper and Isabella Whitlock."

Isabella, it fit her; old and classic. I wondered if she went by a nick name.

"The kids of some wealthy oilman is what I heard"

"Wait. Brother and sister?" The way he touched Isabella sure as hell wasn't brotherly. I felt even more sick thinking about his hands all over her now. What if he was abusing her? Maybe he had her brainwashed or something.

"Yep" Alice popped the 'p' as she flicked through another page of her magazine.

Rosalie snorted, "What kind of weird fucked up family is that? They looked like more than brother and sister to me."

"Whoa. You mean their together? Like together together?" Emmett looked far too amused by the situation.

"The way he grabbed her tit seems to scream a pretty clear message. She looked pretty into it too." Rosalie was smirking like she had finally regained her social place as she shared this news.

"He didn't grope her, Rose." Alice defended. "Maybe they are just close."

"You have got to be joking, Ally. You were there. That was totally incestuous"

"Well maybe we don't have the whole story. I mean all I heard was that these Whitlock kids enrolled." She leaned in conspiratorially. "It was a huge deal because their father called yesterday trying to bribe their way in. It's a public school! I guess he offered to buy a new library or something."

"Wait. Whitlock?" Emmett looked strangely like Alice when she was excited. "As in Duke Whitlock? Owner of the Florida Marlins?"

"Uh, yeah I think that's what his name was."

Emmett let out a huge guffaw, drawing the attention of nearly the entire lunch room. "Well, in that case I think you three just may have a run for your money." His laughter was echoing off the walls now.

"Em, shut it." Rosalie looked like she was about to smack Emmett. "What do you mean?"

"Duke Whitlock. He's a hot shot oilman out of Texas. Apparently his wife saw a Marlins game and liked how some player looked so he bought the team for her."

"So?" Rosalie seemed nonchalant but I could tell she was impressed.

"Isabella and Jasper probably have more money in their piggy banks than your two Daddy's combined."

The look on Rose's face was priceless. Clearly, these two rubbed her in all the wrong ways/ Despite the epically shitty day I was having I couldn't help but taunt her. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the richest of them all? I know it wasn't much but it was all you had. Sorry, Rose."

Rosalie shoved off from the table and stormed out of the lunch room accompanied by my laughter.

"See that's the thing. Why are they here? It's not like Forks, Washington is the perfect place to send the spawn of the elite." Alice said while shoving her magazine into a messenger bag at her feet as the bell rang.

I fingered the scarf one last time before standing up to go to class. I didn't know why they were here, but I would find out.

* * *

**Ok, so here is the deal, you read, you review! I want to know what is going through your head. I want to know what you think of the story so far. I want to know what you think works and doesn't work.**


End file.
